The Changing Of Roger
by Marblez
Summary: This story is about how Roger turns from nice to nasty. RJ but turns into JR.


The Changing Of Roger  
  
Prologue  
  
"Please don't.I'll be good.I'll do better." the little blonde boy on the floor whimpered. The towering man grinned.  
"I'm sure you will boy, because if you don't." the man gave the boy a sharp kick to the ribs to convey him meaning across. Then he left, leaving the little boy alone to cry and sob his little, childish heart out.  
  
Chapter One; The Dream  
  
Jack sat bolt up in his bed in the dormitory, a cold sweat covering his body, the dream.nightmare still playing in his mind. His breathing was short and erratic and his hands trembled as he brushed his hair from his eyes.  
"That you Jack?" Roger asked sleepily from the next bed down.  
"Yeah" Jack breathed, his voice shaking slightly.  
"You ok?" Roger asked. Jack nodded shakily, sitting up and crossing his legs before resting his elbows on his knee's and his head in his hands. He felt the tears break free of their cage and tumble down his cheeks. He wiped furiously as his eyes but it was no good, the memory hurt too much. Yes, memory, it wasn't a dream, it was a memory, a memory of the bastard Jack had to call Dad. Roger silently got out of his bed and moved to sit behind Jack, silently wrapping his arms around the slightly older boy. "Shhhhh" Roger comforted quietly, stroking Jacks hair gently with one hand. He and Jack had been an item for a week before the boys got bored of the fact that they were Bi.  
"It was the same dream" Jack whispered pitiful, trying with all his might not to cry. Roger turned Jack in his arms and planted a soft kiss on Jacks forehead.  
"It's ok, it was just a dream. He can't get you now" Jack had explained to Roger once why the dreams scared him so much, that they were memories of his father and that his dreams scared the shit out of him. Roger knew as a fact that Jack's dad was in prison, but he had no idea why although he had a hunch it was due to him abusing Jack till he was 11.  
"Don't let him get me.don't let him get me" Jack whispered brokenly. Roger hushed him and stroked his hair till he fell asleep once again. Roger then lay back with Jack on his cheast and fell into a fitful sleep fill with images of Jack now being beaten by a man in a dark coat with the hood obscuring his face.  
  
Chapter 2; The New Kid  
  
2 Weeks Later  
  
Roger sat in Jacks lap, his head resting on Jacks shoulder with Jack's arms around his cheast. They were sat on the steps infront of the reception because it was to only place they could go to be together where they weren't dogged by the other boys. A car drove up to them and a tall man in a naval uniform stepped out, followed by a small boy with brown hair. The moment Jack laid eyes on him he noticed how agonisingly beautiful the boy was. He carried with him a small suitcase and wore a posh looking suit. His head was held high although Jack could see in those perfect eyes how nervous the boy was.  
"You wait here, I'll go speak to the man in charge" the man said to the boy who nodded and stood where he was as the man went past the two boys on the steps.  
"Hey you knew here?" Jack asked. The boy nodded, his eyes staying on the ground. Roger looked up at Jack surprised and slightly jealous. "I'm Jack, this is Roger" Jack said, making the introductions.  
"Ralph" the boy said quietly, his voice sounding as though it hurt him to speak. Jack now noticed that he had the collar done up totally, hiding his entire neck. He shifted his feet uncomfortably. He hadn't moved since the man had left and didn't even shuffle that much.  
"Boy! Get in here!" the man shouted from inside and the boy ran into the building without even saying goodbye to Jack and Roger.  
"I don't like him" Roger said playing with the cuff of Jack's jacket.  
  
"He's a bit skittish, maybe he'll be friendlier when his dads gone" Jack suggested.  
"Great" Roger muttered.  
  
A/N Wot do u fink. This is my 2nd LOTF fic posted but me an Tatterz hav written loadz on paper and...but anyway strayed off the subject a little there didn't I? Sorry. Please review...or flame, whatever's your fancy. 


End file.
